Hitori No Yoru
200px Hitori No Yoru est le deuxième opening de GTO, il est interprété par le groupe Porno Graffiti. Paroles Paroles originales Hyakuman nin no tame ni utawareta Love Song nanka ni Boku wa kantan ni omoi wo kasane tariwashinai "Koi se yo" to semeru kono machi no kihon kouzou wa Easy love ! Easy come ! Easy go ! Souzou shite ita yori mo zutto mirai wa genjitsuteki dane Kuruma mo shibaraku sora wo hashiru yotei mo nasasousa Soshite kyou mo chikatetsu ni nori Mukuchina tanin to machi ni okisari ne... Dakara Lonely lonely setsunakute kowaresouna yoru ni sae Lonely lonely kimi dake wa original love wo tsuranuite Ano hito dake kokoro no seikantai Wasuretai ne... Love me love me tsuyoku yowai kokoro Kiss me kiss me aseru hitori no yoru Maa ! Nante clear na oto de ohanashi dekiru ke-tai nan deshou Kimi wa sore de juubun kai ? Denpa wa doko made demo todoku kedo Soshite kyou mo timing dake hazusanai youni Egao tsukutteru Dakara Lonely lonely amai amai melody ni yowasarete Lonely lonely kuchizusamu itami no nai shareta story Lonely lonely seiippai tsuyogatteru kimi no koto Akkenaku mushi wo shite namida wa hoho ni nagareteta Omoide dake kokoro no seikantai Kanjichau ne... Love me love me tsuyoku yowai kokoro Kiss me kiss me aseru hitori no yoru Dakara Lonely lonely setsunakute kowaresouna yoru ni sae Lonely lonely kimi dake wa original love wo tsuranuite Lonely lonely aitakute kogoesouna mainichi ni Kotoba ni dekinai koto wa muri ni shinai koto ni shita Ano hito dake kokoro no seikantai Wasuretai ne... Love me love me tsuyoku yowai kokoro Kiss me kiss me aseru hitori no yoru Nobody knows what means "love song" Do you know how a love song goes on ? Nobody knows what means "love song" Do you know how a love song goes on ? Paroles français Les chansons d'amour sont chantées pour un million de gens Je ne peux pas simplement rassembler mes souvenirs Recommander "romance", la structure de base de cette rue est... Amour facile ! Venue facile ! Allée facile ! Peu importe tes fantasmes, le futur est toujours le présent Même les voitures flottent temporairement dans le ciel Et aujourd'hui dépend du repos au fond des trains Les gens jettent leur silence au loin dans les rues Puis tellement Seul, seul, même la nuit est amère Seul, seul, tu peux réaliser l'amour originel Le coeur de cette personne est le seul que je veuille attendre Je veux oublier... Aime-moi, aime-moi avec un coeur fort et terrifiant Embrasse-moi, embrasse-moi dans la nuit anxieuse et solitaire Maa ! Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas un portable pour parler clairement C'est assez pour toi ? Bien que l'electricité aille partout Mais je continue à espérer ne pas manquer une opportunité Montre-moi un sourire Et tellement Seul, seul, intoxiqué dans cette mélodie de douceur Seul, seul, chantant ma propre histoire sans conséquence Seul, seul, toi qui affiche désespérément ta supériorité La simplicité, deux lignes invisibles de larmes Je sens... Un coeur avec des souvenirs est le seul que je veuille attendre Aime-moi, aime-moi d'un coeur fort et terrifiant Embrasse-moi, embrasse-moi dans la nuit anxieuse et solitaire Puis tellement Seul, seul, dans la nuit amère Seul, seul, tu peux réaliser l'amour originel Seul, seul, chaque jour, je prie pour te rencontrer mais je gèle Faire des choses normales Ne pouvant pas être expliquées avec des mots Je veux oublier... Le coeur de cette personne est le seul que je veuille attendre Aime-moi, aime-moi d'un coeur fort et terrifiant Embrasse-moi, embrasse-moi dans la nuit anxieuse et solitaire Personne ne sait ce que signifie "chanson d'amour" Sais-tu comment fonctionne une chanson d'amour ? Personne ne sait ce que signifie "chanson d'amour" Sais-tu comment fonctionne une chanson d'amour ? Vidéo 500px Catégorie:Musique Catégorie:Opening